New Hampshire & Kentucky
by CorvusCorvidae
Summary: Rachel breaks down in the middle of nowhere and ends up hitchhiking with two girls to the nearest service station; only, they invite her to come with then on their road trip across the states. AU. Berrittana Week: Day Four – Road Trip.


Berrittana Week: Day Four – Road Trip.

This was going to be longer, but I was running behind. I might add to it in the future!

*0*0*

New Hampshire & Kentucky

*0*0*

Hitchhiking was probably the best way to get herself killed, and destroy her fabulous Broadway career that she was bound for, but Rachel had no other option. In what was meant to be a last ditched attempt at freedom before heading off to college and the big bad world that awaited, she thought it would be a brilliant idea to take her father's old beaten up car out the garage and drive to New Haven to see her friend Quinn.

Well, that wasn't happening, because the stupidly old and clearly useless car that she had been driving had broken down in the middle of nowhere, somewhere in Pennsylvania. Rachel had no service on her phone, and there hadn't been another car in hours. She really hadn't passed anything in what felt like hours, and the crappy map she'd been following could have been wrong for all she knew, so no, she was going to die out there.

Dramatic? Yes, but she was stressed, dehydrated, and she had seen enough documentaries and movies to know what happened to poor defenceless girls lost out in the wild. The Texas Chainsaw Massacre replayed in her mind, and when she got home, she was going to lecture Noah on making her sit through such a movie

Wandering around the vehicle, looking up and down the road, Rachel continued to try and get cell reception. It wasn't happening, and as the cool breeze washed over her, she realised that she was literally stuck. Her best bet would probably be to start walking, which was the last thing she wanted to do.

And then, all her prayers were answered with the sight of a car coming towards her. Silently begging that it be a family out on a day trip, or a soccer mom, Rachel hoisted her thumb out on the side of the road, and hoped they would stop.

The car came closer and closer, and now she could make out that it was some type of convertible. Rachel really had never taken and interest in vehicles, despite her daddy's enthusiasm, and she had no clue what make or model it was. The top was down, and the baby blue vehicle was still gunning towards her, but now she could make out long blonde hair flowing in the wind behind the driver's side, and long black locks on the passenger.

Still holding her thumb out, Rachel hoped they'd stop, and the car gradually slowed, but not enough to give Rachel the idea they would be stopping to help her. She dropped her shoulders in defeat as the car drove past, and wondered what to do next.

Then she heard it.

"New Hampshire, reverse!" came a strong voice from the vehicle, and Rachel spun to see what was going on. The car braked and then slowly reversed until it was a few feet from her.

Rachel heard the tell-tale signs of seatbelts being unbuckled and then the two girls were spinning in the seats, leaning over them to talk to her.

"Where you from?" the black haired girl called, her complexion rather stunning, and Rachel licked her lips and shook her head before answering.

"Ohio," she replied a little shakily, feeling out of her depth. These girls looked perfectly alright, and seemed to be maybe a few years older than Rachel, but there was something about them.

Experience, wisdom, knowledge that Rachel would never be able to acquire just rolled off the two of them in waves. They looked comfortable in their shorts and shirts, with the blonde's tied around her waist, showing off her midriff.

Rachel would feel practically naked like that.

"Where you going?" the girl asked, cocking her head to the side with a smirk. It was as if she knew what her presence was doing to Rachel, putting her on edge, making her feel like the naïve young ingénue she was.

"Connecticut." She made a wincing noise and shook her head.

"Shame, we're not heading that way." It actually sounded like she meant it, too.

"Where are you going?" Rachel asked. She could easily take a life with them to the nearest service station and then get help for her car.

"California."

"You should come," the blonde called, grinning brightly as she tapped out a tune on the back of her headrest.

"I don't think..." Rachel began, shaking her head. This situation was so bizarre.

"What's waiting for you in Connecticut?" the other girl drawled, her intense gaze back on Rachel. Good heavens, that look was certainly powerful. Standing up straighter and brushing down her clothes, Rachel licked her lips and began to explain.

"My friend, she goes to Yale and-" Apparently that was all she was getting to say.

"And don't you think she'd understand if you couldn't come along?" the words were rather seductive in their approach, and this was something she had never come across. Rachel just knew this girl could sell anything with that tone, no bother.

"Why would I...why would I go to California?" The unspoken words, which they were all aware of, said why would Rachel go with them. She didn't know them one bit, even if her mind wanted to get to know the two of them better.

The blonde leant over and whispered something to the other girl, who immediately rolled her eyes. Resigning herself, she turned back to Rachel, and she waited expectantly to see what would be said.

"Hop in, Ohio. We'll take you to the next service station. Grab your crap out your car, these woods are not to be trusted." To back up her offer, the blonde got out the car to help with her bags.

Surprised, Rachel stood still for a moment before rushing to grab her things. She didn't want to test their patience and have them leave her out there. The nearest service station would be the best place to go. Then she could call Quinn, and tell her there had been a hiccup in her plans, and call her fathers to come and fetch her. It would all be sorted by the end of the day.

As she climbed into the back seats, Rachel pushed the niggling feeling of sadness that they had given up on their offer so soon, though why she felt this way, she had no clue.

*0*0*

Once in the car, the music was pumped up, and the girls in the front began to sing. They actually had good voices, though the blonde's was weaker than her friend's, and it wasn't long before Rachel found herself mouthing the words along.

Suddenly, the music was shut off, and Rachel looked up quickly, only to see the more intense of the two smirking at her.

"Play nice," the blonde murmured, and then shot Rachel a grin over her shoulder. "I'm Brittany, from New Hampshire. I picked _her_ up trailing the streets of some backwater town in New York," she called, pointing her thumb to her passenger.

"I live there, I told you this," she griped in return, and Brittany rolled her eyes softly.

"She _wants_ to live there; she's from Kentucky," she supplied, and Kentucky shot her a filthy glare.

"Shut up!" Rachel tried to hide her smile at their attitude. For seemingly not knowing each other, they certainly had a connection. Unfortunately, Kentucky caught her smile and turned on her. "So, Ohio, what really awaits you in Connecticut?" It was said sickly sweet, but there was so much more behind her words.

"I told you, my friend is there and I was just going to hang out with her." Rachel shrugged, going to tuck her hair behind her ears as she did so, despite it being futile in the wind.

"Yeah, I don't buy it. I wouldn't drive my ass from Ohio to Connecticut in that piece of crap you were driving just for a friend. A friends with benefits, maybe, a boyfriend or girlfriend, definitely. So, which one is your_ friend_?" Kentucky seemed pleased with herself, and her smirk only grew with Rachel's response.

"What?! Quinn and I...we're not...no...we're just friends," Rachel stressed, scandalised by the thought. Good heavens, she'd certainly never thought of Quinn that way.

"You seem awfully horrified by the thought. You got something against gay people, Ohio?" Kentucky's tone was now a little firmer, most definitely offended, and Rachel's eyes bugged in horror.

"Absolutely not! I was raised by two fathers!" Rachel had been the chair of the LesBiGay Ball at her school, and had worked tirelessly to set up the LGBTQA charter. It took a lot of work, but she was eventually successful. She most certainly did not have any issues whatsoever with someone's sexuality.

"Seriously?" Brittany asked, smiling excitedly as she spun to look at Rachel.

"Yes," she responded, unsure.

"That's awesome." Rachel didn't quite know what was awesome, but decided not to comment. "I'm bisexual, and Santana's gay, so if you're had a problem, you can be sure that when we stop at the next service station, you wouldn't be getting a slushy," she went on to add, and a small smile played at Rachel's lips.

Brittany certainly seemed completely harmless. But it was the judging gaze of Santana, who was watching her in the rear-view mirror, that had Rachel gulping. She was certainly intimidating, although there was something about her, and Rachel could only deduce it was her overwhelming looks.

For whatever reason, Santana didn't take her eyes off Rachel as they continued on the drive. Brittany began talking about what she'd seen on the road so far, and Rachel listened, adding bits herself, but couldn't shake Santana's watchful gaze.

She was so close to asking what was wrong, what was the problem, but then she saw it. Santana's gaze dropped to take in her appearance, focusing on her skirt and the skin on show beneath, and it was with one lick of her lips that Rachel found herself taking a shaky breath.

That sight alone had her clenching her thighs together and shuffling on the seat, a shot of desire firing through her system. This didn't go unnoticed, but then Santana was chuckling under her breath and turning away. Looking out at the scenery they were driving by, it was all Rachel could do to hide the heat in her cheeks.

Eventually, Santana and Brittany struck up conversation, planning where next on their road trip they would go, and Rachel tried to hide her curiosity. By the time they pulled into the next service station, it was with a disheartened shrug that Rachel began to pull herself out of the car.

Brittany helped her out the car, her hands on her waist, and the lust was back. These girls were having wicked results on her body, and it didn't make any sense. This had never happened with her before. None of her exes had caused this, and it was niggling in her stomach again, making her question what was going on, what these two had to offer, whether she had made a mistake to say no she wouldn't go to California with them.

It was crazy to even consider why she would go. It was unreal to think this could be a good idea, but she couldn't help herself. Surely she was allowed to be dramatic. Surely she was allowed to have such thoughts. She was young. She had all the time in the world to get serious. So why couldn't she make a spur of the moment decision to go with these two?

"We're going to get slushies," Brittany chimed, smiling. Rachel nodded in agreement, but Brittany didn't move, she kept staring at her. "You're cute," she said simply, and then tucked Rachel's hair behind her ear. "See you in a few minutes!"

Rachel watched Brittany walk away, and then caught Santana smirking at her. It immediately brought out a blush as she headed over to the payphone.

Before Rachel could pick up the phone, she took a sigh and turned round to face the car she had just spent a short amount of time in. Biting on her lip, Rachel toyed with the idea to go and talk to them but couldn't decide what to do.

"You know you want to come with us," Santana drawled, sliding into the phone booth with her. Rachel tried not to look startled, and relaxed her stance once Santana had leant back against the booth. "Look, we're not psychos, we're not going to do anything crazy. We just want to have a little fun." Rachel couldn't hide the gulping sound she made, as she swallowed the dryness away in her throat. Gosh, this girl. "So what will it be, Ohio? California or Connecticut?"

That…that was a very good question.

*0*0*


End file.
